


Что-то личное

by LRaien



Category: Macross 7: The Galaxy Is Calling Me!, マクロス7 | Macross 7
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, love in music
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Одержимость музыкой объединяет их — эмоциональную полузентради и известного на всю Галактику музыканта.«Kotoba dake ja todokanaiKieteku azui omoi uta ni nose...»//«Давайте вместе петь, в искренних словахПоведаем мы миру о наших заветных мечтах...»(с)
Relationships: Nekki Basara & Emilia Jenius, Nekki Basara & Mylene Flare Jenius





	Что-то личное

**Author's Note:**

> Перевычитанный фик из моего 2011-го, перенесённый сюда в рамках переезда с Фикбука.  
> На Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/435253

«Saa hajimaru...»  
— А ну прекращай петь на морозе, простынешь же! — прокричала Милен, путаясь в длинном шарфе. — Хочешь опять лишиться голоса?  
— От пения голос не пропадает! — беззаботно откликнулся Басара. — Дай порадоваться, мы ведь скоро улетаем отсюда. Дай насладиться этим ветерком!  
— Этот ветерок нормальные люди называют снежной бурей! — разобравшись наконец с одеждой, Милен предприняла ещё одну попытку воззвать к здравому смыслу Некки Басары. — Давай уже в дом!  
— Saa hajimaru...  
— О Боже, это бесполезно, — фыркнула Милен и начала пробираться по снегу в сторону тёплой гостиной.

Басара снова остался один. На леденящем ветру действительно было сложно играть — от одного прикосновения к металлическим струнам пальцы мгновенно замерзали; поэтому Басара просто пел от всей души, в полный голос. Однако он был не один.  
— Kotoba dakeja... — Сильный женский голос невиданной мощью обрушился, на секунду заставив замереть даже снежную стихию.  
— Todokanai... — подхватил Басара вместо приветствия.  
Дуэтом песня звучала более полноценно, более... завершённо.

— Знаешь, Эмирия... — Басара сидел на руках и гигантской девушки. — Иногда мне кажется, что наши голоса созданы друг для друга.  
— Песня же идет от сердца, ты сам мне об этом сказал. — Ветер трепал зеленые волосы Эмирии. — Папа говорил, что каждый человек был рожден с половиной сердца, чтобы найти своего возлюбленного и объединиться с ним. Кто-то в это верит.  
— Звучит красиво, — усмехнулся Басара.  
Эмирия взглянула на него. Мыслями, казалось, он был не здесь, он уже придумывал новую песню. Песню, которая обязательно станет прекрасной.  
— Это легенда микронов, Басара. У нас, зентради, нет легенд. И нас создавали бессердечными. Я же наполовину зентради, у меня только четвертинка сердца.  
Несмотря на компанию Некки, Эмирии было грустно и одиноко. Скоро звезда «Fire Bomber» улетит, оставляя её здесь, на Богом забытой планете. После того, как он раскрыл перед ней душу — и она открылась в ответ, оказывается, он всегда такой. Он всегда — душа нараспашку, готов верить и делиться счастьем с каждым. Это было прекрасно, но иногда хотелось чего-то другого. Личного. Того, что было бы только для нее, ни для кого другого.  
— Подумаешь, глупая легенда! — внезапно рассмеялся Басара, — И твоя, и моя душа безгранична, пока ты поёшь, пока ты можешь петь! Пой, Эмирия, пой! Вместе со мной.  
И запел, не дожидаясь. Новую песню, которую Эмирия раньше никогда не слышала, но радостно подхватила вслед за ним. Песню о звёздах, о вечном огне миллиардов солнц, о музыке, которая живет вместе с Вселенной. Ветер усилился, но оба певца этого даже не заметили, им было не до этого. Петь, пока не кончится дыхание, а потом резко вдохнуть морозный воздух, обжигающе холодный. И вместе рассмеяться, радуясь слаженному дуэту.  
— Что это за песня, Басара? — пытаясь восстановить дыхание, пробормотала Эмирия. От её шепота осыпались снежные вершины вдали.  
— Это твоя песня, Эмирия. Точнее, наша песня — только наша. Моя и твоя.  
Некки Басара улыбался, глядя в удивленные глаза девушки.  
— Только наша. Когда я вернусь, споём её ещё раз, вместе.  
— Обязательно?  
— Обязательно.

Эмирия смотрела вслед улетающему истребителю. Алая искорка «Валькирии» становилась меньше и меньше, пока не погасла вдали, смешавшись со светом множества звёзд. Небо было необычайно ясным, словно даже стихия притихла, провожая великого музыканта. И когда уснули все жители гор, когда погасли последние окна деревни, Эмирия сидела возле радиоприемника и улыбалась. Он вернётся. Обязательно вернётся.  
«Saa hajimaru...»


End file.
